Under Strange Circumstances
by KaiRoberts
Summary: The brutally romantic relationship between Boq and Nessa that takes place after the events in the end of Wicked.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Betrothed.

**Three months have passed since Nessarose Thropp faked her death under Dorothy's house. She now resides in a dreary, secluded castle in the depths of munchkinland, ordering her minions around through secrecy. **

**Boq, having lost his heart, found himself stumbling through the grounds of Oz. He accidentally caught the attention of one of Nessa's flying goons, who captured and brought him to the dungeon of a dark castle. The same one, coincidentally, that Nessa resides in. **

**The flying goon then proceeded to alert his general of the catch.**

Flying Goon (FG): Sir, I seized this vermin. He was aimlessly walking about the forbidden lands, scattered and confused.

General (G): Let's go have a look at him. Maybe this one will make up for the money you lost us in the last trade.

**The General pompously walked down to the dungeon, followed cautiously by his fearful goon.**

G: Well look at what we have here. You're made of metal are you?

**Stepping out of the darkness of his cell, squeaking with every slight movement, the tin man answered him back in a careless tone**

Tin man (B): Yes. It's haunted me for months.

G: Wait a minute, I know you! You're that fellow my…

**He paused for a moment, remembering his mistress couldn't be known to the world**

G: I must go inform my superior. **To the goon, **Watch him and make sure he does not escape or I'll have your head! Do you understand me!

FG: Yes, sir!

**The general hastily returned to the top of the tower. Making sure no one would notice, he pulled a singed book from the rotting maple case and a secret entrance appeared.**

Nessa (N): Why would you DARE disturb me, you insolent toad!

G: I… I'm sorry, mistress. You told me only to report tidings of importance.

N: Well? What is it!

G: **With hesitation, **the man from your past… the… the… tin man. He was found lurking around these lands. One of our guards caught him on suspicion. I hope…

**Nessa lunged at him with a rather large claymore, piercing through his body. With the momentum she had built up, Nessa let out a shrieking scream and threw him out the window of her chamber. Only a fraction of his blood stained the dark cobblestones that filled her room.**

N: **To herself**, What if he was telling the truth? I have to go find out somehow.

**She pillaged her shelves for spell books that could help her.**

N: Maybe this one will do. "Strange incantations for the everyday encounters", she read aloud.

Ah! A spell that will "transform the appearance".

**She pulled out a blackened wand, which appeared to once have a pretty, vibrantly red hue.**

N: _Luminar Hadari Luminar Hexellum. Luminar Hadari Luminar Hexellum._

**The clouds above the castle darkened and lightning whizzed past her room, almost shattering the pale windows. A ring of dust surrounded Nessa and it began glowing as brightly as the electricity in the sky above. She was completely enveloped by light. In an instant, the chaos dissipated into feint static shocks. Standing in Nessa's place was now the very general she had just thrown out the window.**

N: Of all the things to turn in to and I wind up as this… DISGUSTING creature. Yuuuck! I suppose this will have to do.

**She made her way to the dungeon, getting lost several times along the way as she had not left her room in weeks. **

B: And I thought you were never going to come back. Here to put me out of my misery?

N: IT REALLY IS YOU!

B: What are you talking about?

N: You're the one who made me this way! Who cares how you feel without a heart, I have endured much more pain from having one. I thought I had lost you forever when Elph… that witch shrunk your heart.

B: It can't be. You're supposed to be dead!

(Next: Reveals herself to him and he falls for her, remembering the times they had together. She casts the spell "devastation of the heartless" Which actually read "Restoration of the heartless". After, combined with the memories of her and the spell, Boq grows a heart again and becomes a munchkin. Nessa enslaves him for what he knows.)

N: You'll pay for your grief!

**Nessa waved her wand about and shook off her clever disguise. She quickly browsed through the spell book she brought with her, deciphering all the text she could in a short amount of time. **

N: Ah, this one should do. "Devastation of the heartless"

B: Nessa, what are you doing! I don't know if I can handle this again!

N: _Deteratorta Restoratim _

B: Nooo! Please no!

N: _Hearpalanum restoratum_

**All the memories Boq had of Nessa's love for him went flashing by him with no explanation. The adrenaline of his inevitable death approaching put him into shock. All the candles in the room flickered to the same rhythm. Nessa kept repeating her chant, each new sentence more intense than the last. A faintly pink cloud of smoke took over Boq and levitated him off the ground. His mind was still whirling with thoughts of Nessa. The pieces of metal that made up his body were completely dissolved into smoke. All went silent when Nessa finished her chanting. In one loud clap, all the smoke, including the dissolved tin, went rushing into where Boq's heart had been. He was thrown across his cell from the collision.**

N: This couldn't have happened! This is all wrong!

**Boq, a bit drowsy from the hit**

B: Wha… what happened to me?

N: What have I done! This just can't be right!

**Nessa, completely frustrated, scrutinized the pages in her book and hoped she had not said something wrong. Upon examination, she realized she had made a big mistake.**

N: **In a frightening scream, **Nooooo!

**The spell she thought had read "Devastation of the heartless" was actually "Restoration of the heartless". **

B: How did you..? You gave me my body back! **In a romantic tone, **Oh, Madame, how could I ever repay you?

N: What did you just say! No, this is not happening. This… is… not… HAPPENING.

B: Madame, My life is…

N: Silence your tongue, you worthless piece of tin… well… Munchkin! I'll just end this the hard way!

**Nessa grabbed a nearby torch off the wall, the bottom of which had a rather sharp spike. **

B: **Perfectly calm, **What are you doing with that, my love?

**Nessa threw the torch at Boq's heart. Just before hitting him, a magical barrier ricocheted it into the wall.**

N: What! What is this madness!

B: Watch out, dear! That could have hurt me!

**Completely distraught, Nessa read the rest of the page under the spell. "This spell is not to be used lightly. Those who are touched by this light and made whole again can never be harmed by the hands that did so, by hand or word. Their heart will have a surge of emotions based on the last known memories they had of their caster. Choose wisely over whoever receives this spell".**

N: Perfect. Just perfect. **To herself, **I can't kill you and I can't tell people to kill you. I suppose it doesn't say anything about enslavement. **To Boq, **You… come with me. I have much use for you up in my chambers.

**Nessa unlocked the cell door and forced Boq to follow**

B: Yes, madame.

N: Call me… Mistress.

**She showed a devious smile upon her face**

B: Yes, mistress.

**To herself, Nessa realized how infatuated Boq had become with her.**

N: We are going to have a lot of fun, my dearest.

**Still smiling, she took Boq by the collar of his shirt and threw him into her room. **

N: Now, let's begin…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Renegade

**Nessa gently picked up Boq, giving him a sense of assurance.**

N: Now Now, my Boq. I'm only doing this out of love, my dear.

**Coming out of distraught daze, Boq's worry was beginning to fade**

B: Thank you my mistress. I am glad that you know of the feelings munchkins such as myself can have. We are very sensitive creatures.

N: Sensitive, huh.

**Nessa kicked Boq onto a rustic chair with heavy restraints. There was a loud thud as he hit and dust flew off, vanishing into the air. **

B: Wha… what are you doing, my mistress?

N: Oh, don't worry. It's just a little… friendly play. I haven't talked to anyone besides these gruesome soldiers in a while, you can understand can't you?

B: Of course, my lo… I mean, mistress.

N: Good. Now just… **In a reassuring tone, **just relax

**The restraints on the chair magically captured Boq, who was now completely immobile**

B: Mistress! I am not comfortable with this!

N: I told you to relax. Just trust me.

B: I… I… I do mistress. With my life.

N: Good, now I'll be right back.

**Nessa went into her bedroom and changed into something a little more elegant for the occasion. About ten minutes later, she came back out. **

B: What kind of an outfit is that?

**She was wearing a rather revealing and short black dress draped with belts of all kinds around her waist. Her shoulders had pieces of sharp fabric jutting out to the sides. Her shoes were the sharpest stilettos in all the land. Her whole outfit was a dark as her heart had become. Among other things, she had bright red lipstick that stood out. One could see her lips all the way from the Emerald city. This girl had devious plans for her beloved.**

N: Oh, this? It's nothing. It's so I can be comfortable while we have a little fun. Don't you want to have fun with me, Boq?

B: Well… Yes, mistress. I would do anything for you. You know that.

N: Good. Now just relax like I told you.

**She put her incredibly sharp heel on the chair between Boq's legs, just barely missing him.**

B: Mistress, please! I don't…

N: If you love me like you say, you will just relax and enjoy this as much as I do.

B: Ye…ye…yes… my mistress.

N: Now be silent!

**Singing in a desperate and pretty voice.**

_All I asked for was a smile__  
><em>_to feel at least like one of your kind__  
><em>_and I waited for a lifetime__  
><em>_and will still wait for a while__  
><em>_I guess I never felt so cold___

_All I asked for was the truth__  
><em>_while your lies punched like fists in my face___

_and still I wait for just a statement but slowly frustration overwhelms me_

N: Boq. I gave you the world and you ran out on me!

B: But now I love you, Nes… my mistress. Can't you see that?

**Now screaming in anger**

_Tear it down__  
><em>_don't look back__  
><em>_tear the world down__  
><em>_to regenerate__  
><em>_I don't belong here__  
><em>_not at all__  
><em>_refresh ethics__  
><em>_I am the renegade_

**While being to tear up, Nessa slapped him like she had wanted to for so long.**

N: After all this time… you finally came back to me. Why now?

**Her face was drenched with tears and anger and before Boq could complete a single word, she slapped him across the face again. **

N: You made me like this! It's all your fault!

B: …Nessa… I didn't me

**In the middle of Boq's thought, Nessa hopped on his lap, legs around both sides of the chair as it creaked, almost shattering it's antiquated wood. Through her veil of tears appeared a demonic delusion; a smile that could shatter the earth with its evil.**

N: If I'm not mistaken, I promised you some fun.

B: Nes… Mistress, what do you mean by fun? I… I'm really scared.

N: Oh, my dearest Boq. Your feelings are your demise. Just let go and you will love what I have in store **In a creepy voice, **for you.

**Nessa got off Boq, thrusting downward upon his legs to do so and reached up her dress, pulling down her black lace panties. She stepped out of them, revealing herself to Boq as she lifted her heels off the ground one by one.**

B: What are you…what are you doing!

N: I need you to relax, dear. And… let go!

B: I didn't mean I wanted…

**Just like she loved to do, Nessa cut him off before he could finish and forced her warm undergarment into the back of Boq's throat. Boq's face began to show utter terror while he screamed out in muffled silence. His heart couldn't feel anger for her because of the spell that had unlocked his unrelenting love, but he wanted nothing more than to block out his emotions. **

N: There there. Now that's better. Now we can both relax and have that fun I promised. I can freely go about my… deeds. And you don't have to worry about talking yourself out of this… wonderful opportunity to experience something new.

**Nessa paced around the room, deciding what to do with her newly acquired munchkin slave. She gracefully blew out the candles in her path, slowly transforming the room into a darkened terror. The only two candles left were mere feet from Boq's chair. He could see her cold breath coming out of the darkness across the desecrated chamber of a living space, but nothing more appeared to him. She was a dark raven, vanished in the night. Not knowing what to expect and when, Boq's heart beat finally slowed. **

N: Oh, Boq. What do I do with you? You're so helpless.

**Boq could hear the screeching of drawers opening and closing along with clack of Nessa's heels on the cobblestone floor. His once rested heartbeat began to race again.**

B: **In his thoughts, **is she doing this because she loves me? She has to be, right? My Nessa would never harm me if she knew how much I loved her.

**A sharp whistle cut through the air as a knife flew out of the darkness, wedging itself in the flesh of Boq's shoulder. There was a harsh scream from behind the saliva-drenched panties.**

N: Hahaha… ha... **Clap**... Ha… **Clap**… Ha… **Clap**… I knew you would just love that.

**Nessa appeared of the shadows and walked up to Boq. She was strutting like a sexy lover would to her partner; deviously confident. She kneeled next to him and ran her fingers up and down his shoulder next to where the knife was.**

N: Isn't that beautiful, Boq? Look at your luscious blood spilling out on the floor**. **It's so warm and… entrancing.

**Boq finally lost his mind, becoming completely apathetic with the situation he was forced into.**

N: Oh, Boq. We are going to have a lot of fun together. I have great plans for us ahead. You are going to help me rid this world of that wretched and so called wizard. By the end, he will bow at my feet and you will be leashed by my side. Look what fate has brought us too, dearest. _We deserve eachother! _I'll show you the best time of your life, and tonight is only the beginning!

**Nessa violently pulled the knife out of Boq's shoulder. Blood completely covered Nessa's hands. She lustfully placed one of her fingers on her tongue and scraped the blood off right before licking Boq's face from his chin to his temple. His eyes went back and his head slumped off to one side. His arms went limp.**

N: Oh, my sweet Boq. I hope you had a wonderful time. There's plenty more of me waiting for you. Goodnight, dear.

**Nessa through off her clothes and vanished into the darkness of her bedroom, leaving Boq collapsed in the bloodstained chair.**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
